Police Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cyrus Smythe * Si Ray and his gang ** Valda Other Characters: * Father Time * Tad Wilkins * Mr. Wilkins * Mrs. Wilkins * Shirley Locations: * , * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hoimen Schtrugmeyer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jim Kelly * Kit Richards (Dan's sister) * Chief Branigan Antagonists: * Uriah Heap, corrupt lab assistant * Matelli and his thugs Other Characters: * Professor Hooker Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Will Eisner | Inker6_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dr. Cobra * Pokey * Gimp Other Characters: * Central City Police Officers ** Officer Kelly ** Officer O'Rourke * Happy the Coroner Locations: * ** Chinatown ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler8_1 = Lee J. Ames | Inker8_1 = Lee J. Ames | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers * Antagonists: * Senator Beep * The White Gardenias Other Characters: * Senator Barrow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle9 = The Mouthpiece: "The Murder of Malcom Munsey" | Synopsis9 = A knife-wielding home-invader breaks into Bill Perkins' wealthy friend's house, and murders the owner. From the condition of a pack of matches found at the scene, D.A. Perkins deduces that the killer is Greaseball Bulloni, and also he calculates (from an FBI tip) that Bulloni will be out at "Green Corpse Point," meeting up with his suspected partners. Perkins changes identities and drives out to the meeting place as the Mouthpiece. The tip was good, there he finds Greaseball, signalling to a surfaced submarine, just off-shore. Mouthpiece creeps up and head-konks the big thug with a pistol butt, then puts him in his own car, for safekeeping. The sub, meanwhile, has dispatched a small landing party, and Perkins impersonates Bulloni, and thus gets close to their surfaced U-boat. Mouthpiece brandishes his handgun, and the boat crash-dives, to escape him, but he grabs one hatch cover and keeps it from closing. The sub floods and sinks, while the Mouthpiece swims away. Back on the surface, he finds and captures the first two two submariners, and their rubber liferaft. He instructs them to turn themselves in, and gives them directions to the nearest Coast Guard station. They comply. Afterward D.A. Perkins personally arrests Bulloni, who is soon tried and found guilty and executed. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Greaseball Bulloni * Other Characters: * Major Malcom Munsey, the airplane inventor * Mrs. Munsey * Coast Guard Sentry Locations: * Green Corpse Point Vehicles: * Perkins open-top roadster * U-boat 17 | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker10_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle10 = Phantom Lady: "The Spy Ring Murder" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lieutenant Bob Forbes, U.S. intelligence Antagonists: * Nazi spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Firebrand: ** "The White Gardenias" is reprinted in The Quality Companion (TwoMorrows Publishing, 2011). ** The was a true-life branch of the KKK. ** Captions now refer to Slugger as Ensign Reilly's shipmate. * Manhunter now wears a new costume without a mask, red armlets or chest symbol (which has moved onto his belt). * Mouthpiece single-handedly sinks a . ** The villain Bulloni gets the electric chair, on panel. * Plastic Man: ** The Brain of Cyrus Smythe is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Police Comics #11 entire issue * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }} Category:Reprints